


Under the Same Sky

by an3m1c



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Established Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Established Relationship, Fluff, GOD THEYRE TOO MUCH THEYRE JUST TWO GOOFY SPACE GAYS IN LOVE AND MY HEART CANT TAKE IT, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Sort Of, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i guess theres angst if you squint really hard, its the gay longing for me, iwaoi - Freeform, pining for each other from 6ooo miles away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an3m1c/pseuds/an3m1c
Summary: Maybe he'll always be a little homesick here, but he still lives under the same sky. The Sun is still the same one that woke him up for morning practices in Miyagi, and they beckon him to walk out into their luminous embrace.***But the Sun and the Stars and the Moon and all the planets rise in the East and set in the West.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Under the Same Sky

**Author's Note:**

> A re-write of an old thread fic <3

By the time Oikawa finishes unpacking his studio apartment in Argentina, the day has long passed. Exhaustion seeps into his muscles as he stands back, admiring his handiwork. 

His place is simple, adorned with minimalist furniture his sister helped him pick out from an Ikea catalogue: a dining room table for two, a bed, some storage units, a few houseplants. It really isn't much, but it's a clean slate - one he can define for himself. 

His blood still flows with the residual adrenaline from everything—moving, unpacking, leaving. He knows homesickness will settle in soon. Maybe it'll jostle him awake right as he's trying to fall asleep. Maybe it'll bump into him during his morning jog. Maybe it’ll take the shape of the spiky-haired boy he parted with in Japan.

He glances at a picture frame aside his bed. It’s him and Iwaizumi at their high school graduation, all easy grins and playfully disheveled hair. The fullness of it makes Oikawa’s apartment feel hollow, makes him aware of just how alone he is on the other side of the world. 

Maybe he'll always be a little homesick here, but he still lives under the same sky. The Sun is the same one that woke him up for morning practices in Miyagi, and they beckon him to walk out into their luminous embrace. The Sun longs to wrap their light around Oikawa and sooth his yearning for the picture-perfect boy on his nightstand. 

The final rays of the sunset melting into his back, Oikawa can’t help but pocket his sorrows for another time. He steps out onto the balcony, accepting all the affections the sky is willing to give him.

  
*****

6000 miles away, Iwaizumi settles into his college dorm. It's small and dreary, but he expected that; university wasn’t meant to be glamorous. The fluorescent lights, callous walls, and thin mattress remind him that this reality is temporary.

He neatly arranges his belongings, pivoting between suitcases and faded brown dorm storage units until he reaches a hard rectangle packaged in bubble wrap. He peels the covering off gingerly, taking care to not scratch what’s inside. 

It's a picture of him and Oikawa at their senior graduation.

It really isn't their best picture together, but Oikawa insisted they both had a copy. The summer humidity and tacky graduation robes were not kind to them, but little things were easy to brush off during such a momentous occasion. Even the Sun smiled down on them, lighting the way towards a future of possibilities as endless as the sky.

When their parents took the photo, the two of them side by side, Iwaizumi lightheartedly complained about the peace sign Oikawa held up and Oikawa made fun of Iwa-chan's messy hair (not that Oikawa’s looked any better). His perfectly coiffed hair stuck out in wayward directions, and Iwaizumi’s softened against the summer heat.

"It's graduation, Iwa-chan! Look presentable for once!"

"I’ll have another graduation in 4 years. There’s no need to make a big deal out of this."

“But Hajime,” Oikawa turned to look at Iwaizumi, a pout already settling into his lip. Iwaizumi still remembers his cheeks flushing far too pink for the summer heat. 

“This is our last graduation together. At least let me fix your hair.”

“Fine,” Iwaizumi obliged, letting Oikawa run his fingers through the tips of his hair.

Oikawa’s eyes wandered around Iwaizumi’s face, taking note of all the little things he wanted to take with him to Argentina: a new beauty mark near his lips, the ghost of a dimple, a barely visible scar across his right brow from a particularly dramatic run-in with a beetle when they were children.

Oikawa ran his finger down the side of Iwaizumi’s face where their parents couldn’t see, and dropped his hand to his side. They stared into each other’s eyes, both a little too sad for two boys on the verge of fulfilling their dreams.

Iwaizumi believed in balance and that all things are best in moderation, but logic held no weight when he wouldn’t be able to see, touch, or hold the best thing in his life for the next four years. Grabbing the back of Oikawa’s neck, he pulled him in for what he realized was their last kiss as high school students. Iwaizumi snaked his arms around Oikawa’s shoulders, and Oikawa wrapped his arms around the small of Iwaizumi's back, their bodies sliding together in perfect tandem

Oikawa giggled at his boldness and Iwaizumi followed suit. Soon they were chuckling at everything and nothing, the cosmos stilling time just for them. They smiled into each other’s lips and savored the taste of each other’s laughter, neither willing to end such a perfect moment.

*click*

It really isn't their best picture together, but it is their most perfect one.

Iwaizumi steps out of his dorm and breathes in the California air which smells faintly of the ocean. His university is within walking distance of the beach, a fact emphasized by many orientation videos and pamphlets. As beautiful as they may be, he knows they’re a shadow of the beaches in Miyagi, but he’ll visit them anyways. He’ll take walks down the shoreline through rays of sunshine imagining an even brighter source of light walking alongside him. Maybe someday he’ll even enjoy them without thinking about home.

Oikawa leans on the railing of his apartment, letting the hospitable Argentine Sun welcome him to his new residence. Music from the streets twirls around him, melding with the sunbeams on his skin. Both the coast of Miyagi and Argentina face the sunrise, reminding Oikawa that change does not have to be unfamiliar. He’s grateful the new view from his apartment faces the setting Sun, allowing him to bid them goodbye as they set behind mountain ranges transforming the sky into the Argentina flag. On days when the view turns brilliant shades of red, Oikawa imagines the sky to be the Japanese flag - the familiar companion making him feel a little less alone.

It's not home quite yet for either of them. Maybe it'll never quite be home when they are 6000 miles away from each other. 

But the Sun and the stars and the Moon and all the planets rise in the East and set in the West.

When Oikawa sees the setting Sun from his apartment balcony, he wills all the celestial bodies in the sky towards his Iwa-chan. If Oikawa can't be home, then he'll bring home to him.

And when Iwaizumi watches the Sun set and the Moon rise on the beaches of California, he silently asks them to bring home to Oikawa.

He asks the universe to hold Oikawa tight when homesickness shakes him awake at night, to hold him when he needs it most, to hold him because he can't. Not right now anyways.

He looks up at the sky - the same one they shared as children stargazing in his mother’s yard in Miyagi, the one that watched them fall in love, the one that witnessed their graduation spectacle, the one they’ll share for the next four years.

_One more graduation_ , he tells himself.

One more graduation until he can properly come home to Oikawa. He doesn't know how, but he'll find a way to him. He'll use this fancy degree of his to move himself to Argentina one way or another. 

And someday they will finally stand together on the balcony of an Argentine apartment, wrapped in each other’s arms, watching the Sun and Moon dance in the sky in unison. They’ll exchange kisses, gentle and carefree, on each other’s lips, foreheads, and noses. They’ll share the endless expanse of dreams that high school graduation held before them and watch their future take the shape of their present as the Sun smiles at the two from the center of a picture-perfect sky.

Then they’ll finally be home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!
> 
> Thank you to my beta and Pauli for reading over this! You can check out Pauli's twitter [here](https://twitter.com/th3_crow_flies)
> 
> You're welcome to drop by and scream with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/an3m1c) anytime :)
> 
> I just think,, iwaoi,,,,space gays,,,,,,THEM,, soulmates,,,,, their love was witnessed by everything in the sky [sobs]


End file.
